Triple Poké World
by ProfessorEevee
Summary: The Pokémon world is near destruction by Arceus. It's up to Sylveon and friends to regain balance to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Triple Poké** **World**

This was no ordinary day. Today was the day I was going to evolve. The other eevees and I were waiting on the lawn outside the eevee training center. "ATTENTION EEVEES!" called out Umbreon, one of the teachers of the eevees. "Today is the day you will evolve. We have different types for you to choose from so take your time. When you have made a choice, talk to the eevee that is the type you want and they will hand you a move sheet. The move sheet will tell you what moves you can learn for battling. Alright Espeon, LET THEM LOOSE!" Espeon used Psychic to move the rock that kept us squirming eevees from letting us see the stones and other objects that represents the types. Of course, I was the one that got trampled and when I got up, there was only one object left, the light stone.

I reached out to touch the light stone, but I was stopped before I could reach it. "Whoa there! If you touch that stone you'll evolve!" warned a Sylveon, another eevee teacher. "Because that's the last stone left, I'll get the move sheet for Sylveon." she said as she handed over a move sheet. There were four moves that caught my eye: Swift, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, and Shadow Ball. Using the ink pad that came with it, I marked off the moves I wanted. I handed back the sheet to Sylveon. She scanned though the list and quickly passed it to Umbreon. "Follow me." he said after looking at the list. He then spirited into the forest and said, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

I ran after him as fast as my tiny paws could muster. Umbreon stopped at a pedestal halfway in the forest. "This is what will happen when you evolve." he said, pointing a paw at the eevee that was going to evolve into Espeon. The eevee was approaching the pedestal that had a Dawn stone on it. "Put your paw on the stone and focus all your thoughts on being an Espeon." said a Glaceon. The eevee followed his instructions and put his paw on the stone. Shortly after, the eevee had a blue aura around it as the cat-like pokémon shifted forms. The tail grew skinner and the ears grew bigger until it replaced the cat pokémon with a pink, swifter cat pokémon. "That is what happens when you evolve," said Umbreon, "it's your turn now."

The Syleon that gave me the move sheet placed a light stone on the blue pedestal as I approached the stone. " Focus all of your thoughts, now," said the Syleon. I felt myself change bodies as my whole life changed paths.

**First chapter done! Hope it was alright considering it was my first fic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry, the adventure will start soon. ;D **

"What's going on?" I thought. There was something in the distance and I couldn't see what it was. The ground felt different. I looked down to see I was standing on. It seemed to be… Clouds! I looked up to see the world I was in. It was a world that was pink and blue at the same time. "Syl..veon," said a faint voice.

"Who's there!?" I questioned.

"Y..om..st f…n.. t.h… tre…el….m..t..gr…f..r….a…w…t..r..th…..i…th…b..st…I …c….o….mun…a…t…..o…u….GO NOW!"shouted the voice.

"I don't understand! What are yo-" I was cut off by the clouds, shaking, like a pokémon using earthquake, before the bright world shattered into pieces.

"Come on, sleepy head. Wake up." I heard a different voice say. I realized it was coming from Umbreon. He held out a paw to help me. I gratefully accepted his offer and stood back up. "Time to train." he said before sprinting into the forest…again! "Oh no, for the love of Garchomp!" I exclaimed.

When I chased after him, for some reason, it felt easier. "Must be this form!" I thought to myself. After a few hours of running past the same boring trees that never seemed to end, we came across a pokémon battle field.

"This is where you will learn, young one." said Umbreon.

"I'm not young! I didn't evolve yesterday! I just did BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" I screamed at him.

"Hush one, it's time," He said, calmly, "I'll teach you three moves and Espeon will teach you the other move."

"You'll start with Swift," continued Espeon, "I'll demonstrate." she said as glowing stars began to swirl around her. She released the pack of glowing stars at a nearby rock. It was very….swift. "Now it's your turn." I focused all my energy on making the glittering stars. Something must have went wrong because I heard a rip and another voice. "…must…find.." it said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is really short. I'm just getting used to writing fanfics because when it's short on fanfic, It's about a page on here.**

"Is she going to be okay?" said a pokémon. Everything still seemed faint. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. It's just a scar." said another voice. I recognized it as Audino, the school nurse. I deiced to look around and see what was there. I was in the hospital next to the school, but I already been in here two times before.

The first was when my mom, Leafeon, died because of a fire. The last was when I got tortured by my dad, Glaceon. That was when he abandoned me.

I deiced to keep my mind off of that torturous day by finding where in the name of Mew that scar was. It appeared on my left cheek, I cursed my stupidness for getting this scar.

"Well, now that you're awake, I guess it's time to get back to work now," said Umbreon. They dragged me out of the hospital room to teach me all of the moves I wanted. They dragged me through every last tutorial for every last move.

"Now, focus dark thoughts and make them into a sphere," said Umbreon. I did what he told me to do and found a dark orb in front of me. "Now, release it!" commanded Umbreon. I hit a nearby rock that shattered into millions of pieces. "Good job," Umbreon complimented, "Would you like to have a battle?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Espeon, you be the judge."

"Okay, the battle will end when one side is unable to continue battling. Now…BEGIN!"

Umbreon started the battle by using Shadow Ball, and I countered with Swift. The sphere went right through the stars, enabling to hit me. Umbreon used Hyper Beam to make the stars into dust and also to hit me.

I found myself, again, in the hospital. "Okay, this is getting old," I said to myself. For probably the last time, I got out of the bed. Umbreon was standing in the doorway. "Come," was all he said.

"Ugh, fine," I replied.

I followed after him out of the room and into the forest. "Why are we at the pedestal again?" I asked.

"It's tradition to watch an eevee that going to evolve into the same eeveeloution," Umbreon answered. There was a shiny eevee approaching the blue pedestal. "Now, focus you energy," said the same Sylveon that gave the move sheet.

But, before the eevee could place his paw on the stone, the earth started to quake. "What's going on?!" yelled an eevee from the crowd.

"Is this a part of it?!" asked another eevee. "Every eevee! Find shelter!" instructed Espeon. I didn't know where to run, but before I could think, he came down. Arceus.

"What do you want?!" screamed Umbreon. There was no reply. Instead, he made a huge crater with lava where the evolving pedestal used to be. A ton of eevees got consumed by the giant hole while others squirmed managed to squirm out. Umbreon got consumed also.

"UMBREON!" I screamed.

"SAVE YOURSELF!" was the last thing I heard from Umbreon. I ran as far as I could away from the scene, but I was stopped by Arceus. He cornered me near the lava. I leaped onto an island in the middle of the lava. "You won't get away with this!" I yelled at him. All he did was rise into the clouds.

I didn't know where to go now. I was trapped on an island surround by lava, that was crumbling into the bottom of the crater.

**So there's chap 3!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I'm so evil for leaving you on a cliff! :D (pun intended, you'll get it at the end.)

I awoke to the smell of pine trees and grass. "W-Where am I?" I said, yet I knew I won't get answered. Then a loud cry sounded overhead. I looked up to see a red Y flying in the air. When he saw me he flew into the clouds.

"I might as well figure out where I'm at," I thought. Walking through the forest I noticed that it was starting to rain. Then thunder and lightning. I ran through the woods until I came to a cliff. "Gah! I guess I'll have to turn around." I said to myself. Just when I turned around, lightning came down forcing all the trees to come tumbling down.

Then, right after another flash of lightning, Dialga and Palkia came down shaking the earth. I didn't know where to go. The trees would slow me down and they would surely catch me. They were starting to approach me; I went back as far as I could before falling off.

When they both reached me they both used Dragon Claw, knocking me off the edge.

I closed my eyes and waited for my fate.

CLANG! "AHHH!" I screamed and sat up.

"Ugh! This stupid frying pa-oh you're awake," said a pokémon with a frying pan around his wrist.

"I'm sorry, I should what your name is but I can't help ask, why?"

"Oh, um, *cough* I may or not be training to impress you," answered him.

I just sat there with my head tilted at him in silence until I broke it. "Sooo what's your name?" I asked

"It's Pig-GAH-nite!" he said while holding one of the 80 pound weights.

"Pignite? That's a cool name."

"I know." He said while blushing. I took a look around his home. There was a bunch of weights here and there and a picture of Latias that was even signed by Latias. There seemed to be a colored picture of a Tepig saying, "Tepig, the greatest fighter in the world!"

"Gee, I wonder what you do for a living," I said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm a fighter, that what I do!" Pignite said not catching the sarcasm. The next thing I knew I hit him with his frying pan!

"Wha.." was what he said when he snapped back to his senses.

"Pignite! Are you okay?" Then, he did the unthinkable. He locked my lips on mine. I panicked not knowing what to do. HE WAS KISSING ME DFGHGHDNFCEGRDBGFVGDHGFHV!

"I lov-"

"YOUR CRAZY!" I yelled at him. I used Shadow Ball to get off of me. Using that kiss as a dark thought, the orb hit him and knocked him back to the wall. "We're gonna take this outside," said Pignite.

"….Fine."

We both walked outside as it stopped raining. "Alright," I moaned.

We re-started the battle by having it fired up by Pignite using Flamethrower. I used Shadow Ball as a shield. The next move was Brick Break, I countered with Giga Impact which sent him flying back a few feet. He used Flamethrower again, which made me jump in the air. In the middle of the air, I used Swift to stay airborne. Once the stars were in his range he used Fire Pledge to melt the flying objects. Then he used the hot pole to craft a ball out of it. "How is that possible?!" I yelled. He flung the fiery ball at me, knocking me out of the sky. He ran up to me and was about to used Brick Break to finish me.

...Hi. I'm thinking about a sequel even though right now there's only four chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry the last chapter was weird. : / Here, have a cookie. / )O

I waited for the pain to reach my body, but it never came. When I open my eyes I saw his fist in my face.

"I'm sorry..." he said, "I-I never felt that…thing so I-I panicked." Pignite held out his hand. Instead of having me stand up, I used my strength to have him land face first into the mud. I started to laugh and he started to join in.

We started to head and look for clues to get me home. "So how did you get here?" asked Pignite, queuing a conversation.

"I don't know. Everything is still fuzzy. The last thing I remember was a pokémon shaped like a Y."

"Hmmm, sounds like a legendary pokémon. Anyway, you're in the Pinwheel Forest."

"I heard about that in history class. Wasn't there a legend about a pokémon born from an egg that shaped the world?"

"Yeah, the one named Arceus?" I stopped in my tracks. "What's wrong?" asked Pignite.

"Is it the one that looks like an Absol but white with a ring around his body?"

"Yep that's him!" answered the fire pig pokémon. I froze in shock. "Hellooooooooo? Anyone in there?"

_"Hi there, cutie pie!" said a fuzzy, green creature. I felt soft paws around _my_ body in a cradle. _

_"Hmph!" said a blue and light blue cat. _

_"C'mon! Lighten up Glace!" said the green one. _

_"Why are you making such a fuss over a baby Leaf?" said the blue pokémon._

_Then the roof started to crumble. "We need to get out of here!" yelled the green cat. She picked up me and ran out with the blue cat. "What's going on?!" yelled the blue cat. _

_There was a loud CRACK, and a part of the flaming roof came down, stopping the green pokémon. She threw me barley over the flaming piece of wood. The blue cat caught me before more of the ceiling collapsed. He ran out of the burning building, where there was water type pokémon trying to put out the blaze. I cried in fear that I would never see my mother again._

_Once I stopped the flow of tears, I looked up to see who caused the disaster. There, was a white Absol with a ring around his body._

Too depressing? Have some cake. / ) (_)


	6. Chapter 6

"Helloo? Snap outta it!" snapped Pignite.

"Wha…" I shook my head in confusion. "Sorry I dozed off right there," I said smiling nervously.

"Come on. So how did you know about Arceus?"

"It started in a hospital."

"What?"

"Nothing!" We just walked in silence for a little while. "How did you become a fighter?" I questioned.

"Well, I was taught by Latias and Latios."

"Huh, they never struck to me as a fighter. I guess that's why there's a picture of her in your house. I thought you had a thing for her!"

"Hey! Anyway there was something I wanted to show you." He paused in front of a circle with tree marking the outline. "Do you have any move that can be shifted?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." He used Fire Pledge to shape a boomerang and threw it at the trees. It cut the middle section of the trees, which gave me déjà vu for some reason. "There, do you have moves like that?"

"I have Swift."

"Okay, then form a star on your paw." Pignite instructed. I did as he told me to do. "Now, throw it like a boomerang!" I threw it at the trees but it only hit the leaves. "It's okay, try again." I kept trying until I hit the middle of all the trees.

"Yes!" I said proudly while jumping in the air.

"Good job!"

"I'm guessing that's what you used during our battle. Come on, let's keep walking."

After a little while it began to rain again. "Rain, rain, go away, come again NO OTHER DAY," chanted Pignite.

Almost every time lightning struck it was followed by a loud crash that seemed like thunder or what we thought was thunder. Soon it was so loud I looked behind to find that Pignite that had disappeared. I ran back the way I came. "Hello?! Pignite!"

When I found him, I found him face to face with Palkia

Two chapters in one day!


	7. Chapter 7

If you're wondering why some of the text isn't bold, though it was in the beginning, it's a glitch on my computer. : P Now if you'll excuse me, I need to jump off a cliff for the one-shot I uploaded. GERONNAMO! …Ow

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"Run! Go! Do anything you can to get out of here!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll be fine! Just GO!" I finally followed his instructions. It was the last I saw of Pignite. Once he was out of sight, I heard another voice.

"…fire…"

"SHUT IT!" I screamed at the disembodied sound.

I stopped running in the middle of a plain. "Where is this place?" I thought. The plain was covered in flowers and grass, big surprise, along with a small, gloomily looking shack at the end. "At least it will do for shelter."

My feet scampered on the tall grass as I ran into the small house. The room was barely lit with a small candle. There was dust and dirt on every corner of the room but there was one thing that caught my eye. On the back wall there laid a nest with three pokémon eggs. The eggs didn't seem to hatch anytime soon, but I didn't know when eggs were supposed to hatch anyway.

I glanced at the eggs one last time before waiting by the non-existed door.

"Hey! Who are you?" said a green, snake type pokémon.

"Um… Sylveon. Who are you?"

"You'll have to earn it, come outside." She led me outside where it wasn't raining anymore.

"Alright, let's get it over with." I groaned. The battle started with the snake using Giga Drain. I jumped out of the way before it could land. The next move it used was Leaf Blade. I used Shadow Ball to counter the snake, but she dodged it and landed the sword. It scraped against my body, which sent me back a few feet. Then she used Grass Pledge to surround me with leaves. The leaves blinded me as I couldn't the grass snake used Giga Drain to put the icing on the cake, finishing me off.

Sorry this was late I usually get more time to work on it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh, where am I?"

"The same place you've been for the past two hours." I looked up to see the green pokémon resting near the nest. "I'm going outside for some berries." said the slender green pokémon before dashing into the wilderness. I sat by the doorway without a door for her to return.

Shortly after I settled down there was a small crack. "It's just the roof," I thought. There was another. "Okay, I get it roof, now shut it." Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of cracking. I looked back to find the eggs hatching. "Um umumumumum!" I panicked not knowing what to do. When the top of the eggs was gone, three clones of the snake came out. They were much smaller than the other one. When the saw me, they immediately ran up to me and started biting me "Ow! Hey! Stop that! That's my paw!"

The larger snake came back with her hands full of berries. "What are you doing?" the larger pokémon asked seeing what I did.

"This totally wasn't me."

Once we got the mini pocket monsters off of me she placed them in the nest.

"First off: are these yours. Second: what is your name?"

"One, no, I found them in this plain. Second, you still have to earn it. But I can teach you something that can help you."

"Well, it's better than nothing." She led me outside into the plain.

"First off, create a circle," she said while using Grass Pledge. The pokémon used her tail to block the pole and make a circle. "Next, hop on and use a move to get off the ground." The pokémon used Giga Drain on the ground which elevated her into the air. "With this you can hit pokémon on the ground along with pokémon in the air much better!" she yelled down.

I tried to copy her movement with Swift. The glowing star appeared on my paw as I placed it on the ground. Using my energy, I tried to make it as big as I could. When the star was big enough for me to stand on, I followed her instructions and hopped on. I used Shadow Ball to get off the ground and up to where she was. "The air feels much better up here!" I exclaimed. "So are we going to battle up here?"

The pokémon nodded, "First one to fall off loses!"


	9. Chapter 9

The battle started quickly with the pokémon using Giga Drain and me using Shadow Ball. The two moves collided with each other until they broke it to dust. I used Hyper Beam but she was swift enough to dodge the beam. The next move the pokémon used was Leaf Blade. She got on my platform and used her attack but I moved to the left to move out of the way. We kept throwing attacks at each other and dodging each one until one of the moves landed.

I used Shadow Ball while she was charging a Giga Drain, and knocked her off the edge. Before she fell off I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Why did you save me?"

"A true battle wouldn't be complete without a challenge." We kept throwing attacks and dodging them until we were both out of power.

"Go down?"

"Go down." I used Shadow Ball on the suspended platform to go down. "So, do I get to hear your name, or do I have to call you 'she' for the rest of my life?"

"The name's Servine."

"Good to finally know your name, Servine!" When we were on solid ground again, Servine went inside to watch the kids.

"Geez, you like them a lot!" I told her.

"Well, babies do need a lot of attention." When we got inside, the kids were still asleep in the nest that Servine put them in. She yawned before saying, "Why don't we take a nap?"

"Okay," I said while curling into a ball.

I woke to a loud bang! The wall where the nest was gone, along with the children! I ran through the hole wall finding Servine in front of Dialga.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh no, not again!" I ran in front of Servine and used Hyper Beam to try to at least defend her. The giant dragon dodged and attacked with Dragon Claw and sent us flying back.

"I'll deal with him."

"What? No! I've already lost one friend I'm not losing another!"

"GO!"

"…Okay." The Servine stayed as I ran away from another friend.

The next place I found myself was near a stream. I leaned in to take a drink from running so much. It wasn't enough so I jumped in and started splashing. When I ran out of energy, I laid down in the cool water of the river, but when my stomach hit the ground the bottom of the flowing water collapsed!

"Alright, let's rehearse it once more!"

"AHHHHHHH!" My body crushed what looked like a stage.

There was a sea otter with seashells on his legs and a bunch of pink puffballs didn't seem too happy.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" the otter screamed.

"I didn't-I mean- uh-I change you to a battle!"

"Okay, but next time you don't have to crush anything!"

"Er-um-let's get started!" The battle started with the otter using Surf, drenching the place in water. I tried to use Giga Impact but I was slowed down by the wave. The next move he used was Razor Shell, I countered with the technique Pignite taught me with Swift. The move sent him back and used Shadow Ball again. When he got up the otter used Water Pledge and soaked me in bubbles. I used the technique Servine taught me and went above the pole. When I was above it I used Giga Impact to finish the battle.

Don't ask how the lightest eeveelution can crush a stage.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just needed a short break. _

_"Are you okay?" I asked while leaning over him._

_"Yeah, I think."_

_"Good, have this, Dewott." My paw stretched out to give him a berry juice._

_"Thanks, how do you know my name?" he said before drinking it._

_"The Jigglypuff told me."_

_"Tell them thanks for the juice," Dewott drank the liquid and stood up to stretch. "I need to get moving!" he said as he dashed out of the room._

_"Why, what for?"_

"There's a concert being held in the next city over!"

"Can I help?"

"No, but you could come see it." Dewott came back with a suitcase in his hand. "All set."

"Good." We walked out of the underground place. "Dewott says thanks, Jiggypuff," I said before leaving the entire place.

For some reason, Dewott stopped in the middle of a plain. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you something." he replied while setting down his suitcase. He pulled both of his seashells. "How high can you jump?"

"Umm, I can fly?"

"Really?! Can I see?" I put my paw on the ground and a star appeared on my paw. It grew until it was big enough for me to stand on. "There's enough room for both of us."

Dewott hopped on the floating star with me. "Now pretend that tree is a pokémon," he held out his shells and cut the tree into four parts. "Now try with that rock." he yelled. I spawned two stars on my paws and copied his movements. The tree split almost exactly like Dewott's.

"Good job," said Dewott.

"Thanks."

"That all I wanted to show you."

"Really, that was kind of short…"

"Well if I showed you more I would be late for the concert, now let's get back to the trail."

We walked in silence until the otter broke it, "Have you ever been in a disaster?"

"Just a fire."

"Strange, I've only been in a fire too. Where was it at?"

"It was at a hospital."

"Mine was at a hospital too!"

"You don't think…"

_"Gonna have to take care of you little eevee!" A blue eevee handed me a toy. I didn't know what to do with it so I threw it at the wall. "Ugh, sometimes you're just a pain in the neck." He went over to grab the toy, but before he could the glass shattered._

_"Whose there!" the pokémon yelled. Suddenly, Dialga and Palkia jumped through the window. He tossed me out of the way and started using moves. I crawled over to the exit, but before I could the blue eevee used bite to throw me at a wall._

_I cried in pain as he kept attacking me. "I don't want you to end without me." He said before throwing me onto the sidewalk. I cried for help until someone came to help._


	12. Chapter 12

_That excuse in the last chapter was about as great as the one in cupcakes. Anyway, I'm going to be more frequent on the weekend when I don't have much to do. _

"Hello? Earth to Sylveon, come in Sylveon." I snapped out of my trance to see Dewott in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good, the city is up head." We started walking again toward the city until Dewott said, "So, are we going to talk about the thing."

"Umm, sure, did you lose any relatives in it?"

"No, I was a part of the crew that put out the fire."

"Did you see Arceus?"

"Who, I don't think I saw anyone."

"Try to think back."

"I'm pretty sure. Anyway, were almost to the city." Our small conversation ended.

We finally had reached the entrance to the city. "Finally were at Castelia City!" said Dewott running around with his arms spread open.

"So that's what it's called." I said while he was still running around like airplane.

"C'mon I want to show you around!" He started the tour around the city.

There was a gym that used bug types to battle other pokémon. Usually people would come in and out of it with small red and white balls.

The next area he showed me was a café. There were many people and pokémon at the little café. There were two people that caught my eye, but I didn't know why. The first one had green hair with pale skin. The other had long purple hair and dark skin.

He showed me around the rest of the city until we came across the place where the concert was being held. "Alright, let's get going!"

"Race ya!"

"You're on!" We started toward the entrance until the earth started to quake. "What's going on?"

"Move!" Dewott pushed me out of the way from the breaking ground. The ground consumed Dewott into the giant hole.


End file.
